


Benign

by Moony394



Series: Thus Far and No Farther [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursleys, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And he's going go get it, But not untill later, Deaf Character, Deaf Harry, Drarry, Dumbledore Being a Dick, Even the animals love him, F/F, F/M, Good Malfoys, Harry deserves the world, Harry is a small adorable bean, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Ron is an ass (until he changes), Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry, draco malfoy x harry potter - Freeform, draco x harry - Freeform, mark my words, more abusive than canon anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moony394/pseuds/Moony394
Summary: Harry was made deaf by his abusive aunt and uncle at the age of five and has over all just had a tough life. He gets refuge in the comfort of Slytherin house, his new best friend Draco Malfoy, his best friends parents, and a certain Severus Snape, who actually, might just become the family and safe haven he's always wanted.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I went through and made revisions, so hopefully its a little better. It wasn't as major of revisions than I had originally planned, but they're there. And for the teacher teaching Harry sign language when Harry was younger that I mentioned in the comments, I think I'll probobly somehow include it in the next chapter instead of this one. For anyone who might be interested in betaing, please say so in the comments so I can get you my email or skype. I hope you all like it so far!
> 
> Now, on with the story-->

    **Chapter One:**      
    _A five year old Harry James Potter lay in his cupboard under the stairs atop some old, tattered blankets. The little boy who should have been out laughing and running around with friends, lay instead mapping out each line and crevice of the dusty old cupboard. The young boy had a bruise above his left eye, and had the tellings of bruises elsewhere too. He whimpered slightly when he had to shift so he could move an arm that had gone numb. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been in there, how long he’d been staring at the ceiling. Hours maybe, a day, minutes. It had gotten to the point where he’d lost all concept of time. Didn’t know if he was or wasn’t._  
    _He gradually became aware of a distant ringing in his ears. It was easy to ignore, so he did. He eventually dozed off, and was in and out of sleep for a time unknown. Harry didn’t notice the growling of his stomach, the dryness of his mouth, or the ache of his bladder. Nothing. It was both a bliss and a torture. But, as Harry had learned in his young age, all good things are bound to end eventually._  
    _His aunt Petunia gave a harsh whack on his cupboard door and he flinched, the sound of her shrill voice following. “Wake up you little freak, breakfast isn’t going to make itself!” It was strange, to Harry, her voice was, much, much, quieter than than it usually was, and he had to strain to hear it, in fact, it sounded like it was fading all together._  
    _“Yes aunt Petunia.” he croaked out, voice dry from lack of water and use. At least he assumed it was, he couldn’t hear it. The poor five year old boy was frightened by this fact, but hid it carefully. He pushed open the door, and pushed himself out through the pain and popping of his bones. He walked over to the stove and began the familiar, steady process of cooking. He waited, attempting to hear if his aunt was heading over to bombard him with her usual bout of insults as he cooked. He listened, but didn’t hear anything. He would realize later that she had in fact done that, but it had fallen on deaf ears._  
    _‘Maybe,’ he thought, ‘not being able to hear could turn out to be a good thing.’_  
_A few months later, he disagreed with that thought wholeheartedly. Things got a lot worse for him at the Dursleys, because they would tell him to do things or ask him something in their usual harsh way, and he wouldn’t answer them. Over the course of those few months, his hearing had faded entirely, so he had no idea. The Dursleys didn’t know that though, or care enough, so they did much more cruel things to him. Beatings, and starving him more. Only feeding him once a week._  
_So Harry resigned himself, and taught himself to read lips._

__

***

_About 5 years, 7 months later…_

Harry now stood just outside Platform 9 ¾ after having hid behind a post and watched a large, red haired family pass through one brick post in particular. He had none of the items that he had bought with Hagrid with him, other than his wand. The Dursleys had burned the rest as soon as he had brought it back with him to stick out the rest of the summer. Even Hedwig. He had silently cried in his cupboard for hours when it had happened, hating the Dursleys more than he'd ever hated them before.  
He tensed, and decided that if he had any chance to get away from the Dursleys, he had to try and go through the post the red haired family had just went into. He stepped back a few feet, and ran through.  
Harry’s eyes widened and as he looked around at was obviously Platform 9 ¾. There was a large, black, red, and gold train titled ‘Hogwarts Express’ and people bustling about in clothes similar to the ones the people wore in Diagon Alley. It looked as though it were full of noise, and it made him anxious. He didn't much like crowds, the amount of people and things going on overwhelmed him and became his form of loud.  
He broke out of his awe when the sudden fear hit him that he would miss the train, and hurried over to an opening and climbed through it. He walked down the long halls of the train, set on looking for an empty compartment. He finally found one towards the end, and slid open the door and sat down. He glanced out the window, and then pulled his wand out of the waistband of his overly baggy pants, and began to twirl the only thing he had left between his fingers.  
A few moments later, he saw the door open out of the corner of his eye, and looked over at the people who entered. There were three people, two of them boys and one a girl, who looked to be about his age. In the front of them, was a boy with slicked back, pale blond hair, striking silver eyes, and pristine, nice looking robes that made Harry feel even more inferior. The other boy was dark skinned, and in a simple t-shirt and black slacks, while the girl had loose, curly, dark brown hair, tan skin, and dark eyes and was in light pink robes. Even with the blond boys hair, none of them even came close to resembling the Dursleys or any people they would associate with, and he almost sighed aloud in relief. Harry gave them a shy smile, hoping that maybe, just maybe, these people could be his first ever friends.  
The boy with the blond hair smiled slightly in turn, and began to introduce himself. “I’m Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and this is Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson.” Harry’s eyes watched his lips the whole time, and was happy to note that he talked slow enough that he could read his lips and understand him.  
“Nice to meet you,” he said quietly, “I’m Harry, Harry Potter.” He held out his hand shyly and Draco immediately shook it, after blinking in surprise at his name, but other than that, didn’t show much of a reaction.  
“Do you mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full.” Draco asked, smiling. Harry loved that when they learned his name they didn’t bombard him like everyone else. Draco put off an a calming exterior that made Harry already like him. But he didn’t trust so easily, the Dursleys made sure of that.  
“Sure, I don’t mind.” He usually spoke quietly, so he could make sure he wasn’t yelling his words since he couldn’t hear them.  
Draco sat down next to him, and Pansy and Blaise sat down in front of them on the other side of the compartment. “How come you’re dressed like that, and where’s your stuff?” Pansy asked in her blunt way, and Blaise elbowed her. Harry sighed when he saw her lips move, because she talked way too fast and he had no idea what she had just said. He realized he would have to tell them then, so they wouldn’t think he was being rude.  
“Um, I have no idea what you just said, you talk way too fast and I couldn’t read your lips.” He pointed to his ears shyly, “I’m, um, deaf.”  
Draco’s eyes widened slightly. “You seemed to be able to understand me, I had no idea.”  
Harry smiled shyly, “Um you talk slow.” When he said this, Draco looked like he didn’t know whether to be offended or to take it as a complement, but just shrugged it off.  
Blaise, who had been quiet up until now, laughed. "You know, if anyone else would’ve said that to him, he would have exploded. He seems to like you.” With relief, Harry noted that he could understand him perfectly, and he smiled. He looked over at Draco and saw that his cheeks had tinted slightly.  
Pansy began talking a little slower after that, and as they talked Harry got to know Draco, Pansy, and Blaise a little better. They talked about each of the Hogwarts houses, Quidditch, what to expect when they got there, and other miscellaneous things. Soon, the time came when they had to change into their black school robes, and Harry looked down at his feet and tugged awkwardly at his tatty shirt.  
Draco tapped on his shoulder, and he looked up reluctantly. “Aren’t you going to change?”  
Harry sighed, and looked close to tears. “I um, I don’t have any robes.”  
Draco frowned, but didn’t push. “I have an extra set, you can borrow them if you want.”  
“You don’t have to do that, they're your robes. I’ll be okay.” Harry attempted to assure him, not wanting to make him think he was taking advantage of him, but failed miserably.  
Draco gave a tight smile, and had a certain worry beneath his eyes that Harry could only recognize because he had seen it directed at other people, but never at him. “I want too, you’re my friend.”  
Harry gave a small smile and agreed, taking the robes that were handed to him a second later and quickly changed into them. They sat down and continued talking, and a few minutes later the train stopped. Draco, Blaise, and Pansy all grabbed their things and then Harry followed after them when they exited the compartment. They stepped down the stairs and off the train into a place that Pansy, Draco, and Blaise explained previously, was Hogsmeade. The rest of the years other than first, headed over to the horseless carriages, which harry blinked at, utterly astounded.  
"Draco..." he started tugging on the blond boys sleeve and pointing, "what are those?" He made sure to tear his eyes away from the carriages, so he could look at Draco and read his lips.  
"They're the carriages that take the older years to Hogwarts. Amazing aren't they? I have no Idea how they do it." Draco explained, his eyes watching the carriages.  
They continued walking, following the direction the rest of the first years were going, and were met by Hagrid before they were escorted to several small boats. Harry bowed his head in shame a the sight of Hagrid, feeling guilty because the birthday present he got his was gone, along with the rest of his things. Thankfully, Hagrid didn't notice him and the four of them climbed into one boat, and the rest grouped up and climbed into the others. They all grinned at each other, and looked in the direction they were going, anticipating when Hogwarts, in all its beauty, came into view.


	2. The Serpent's House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me so long to update! I was suffering from writers block and lack of time. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

       The castle was huge and enchanting. All the first years were enraptured by its beauty, and Harry was no exception. But while he found the castle beautiful, he also found it extremely intimidating. It was just so 'huge' and loud. Nothing like he was used too. He wondered if he would ever find his way around, or if he would be able to get to his classes on time. Harry looked over at Draco, Pansy, and Blaise when they were close to the castle, and saw they were staring at it with wide eyes. Draco looked over at him after a moment, feeling his gaze, and smiled. "Beautiful, isn't it?"  
     
Harry gave him a small smile. "Yeah, it is. I can't believe how big it is."  
     
Draco’s smile turned slightly crooked. "From what I’ve heard from my parents and godfather, Hogwarts is nothing if not grand." 

Harry’s smile became a little softer and slightly more nervous. “Did they happen to mention how they ever found their way anywhere? I’m probably never going to get my classes on time.” 

Draco chuckled, but it was slightly dry and some of his nervousness began to show. “I'm afraid not, though I wish they had. That information would have been really useful.”  
Definitely not reassured, Harry became even more nervous, and closer to panic, but put on a mask he had learned to master to hide his emotions.  
I  
t was odd, and seemed almost impossible as Harry was usually flawless when it came to hiding his emotions when he wanted too, but for some reason Draco could sense his internal freak out. 

“Harry, it's going to be okay.” Draco mouthed so the others wouldn't hear and worry, though Harry couldn't tell the difference. “We’ve got seven years to figure this place out. If our parents did it, we can too.” 

Harry smiled a small smile, though of course there was still underlying panic. He didn't really believe Draco, but took the slight reassurance it gave him. “Thank you.” He said quietly, sheepishly. 

Draco smiled. “Of course.” He mouthed again, not speaking aloud again.

They looked aver at the school again, jumping slightly and their eyes widened  in surprise when the boat gave a slight jolt when they came to a stop. Harry, Draco, Pansy, and Blaise all saw the other students being ushered out of their boats by Hagrid, and climbed out as well and joined them.  
Hagrid began to talk to the surrounding students, but Harry couldn’t understand him from a distance, nonetheless through his beard, so he had no idea what he was saying. A few minutes into Hagrid talking to the students, Harry decided he would just ask Draco what he said later. When the crowd started moving, Harry kept close to Draco and the others and followed them hastily, determined not to be left behind them in the caos. He didn’t know what he’d do if he lost them, they were the only people in the school so far that knew he was deaf, and he was determined to make that number of people as small as possible. He could only imagine what people would do to him when they realized he was a freak, they would probably treat him like the Dursleys did and they’d be forced to kick him out of Hogwarts for his freakishness. Harry’s breath started to become slightly labored with panic and he pushed those thoughts out of his mind like he was so used to doing by now, he had other things to be worrying about right now. 

In Harry’s slight zoning out, he hadn’t even realized that they had entered Hogwarts and were now standing in front of a very stern looking lady in a pointy hat. Harry tensed slightly, minutely reminded of aunt Petunia. The lady sent slight shivers down his spine. 

“I am Professor McGonagall, and I am the Transfiguration teacher here at Hogwarts.” When the woman began speaking, Harry was able to read her lips, and he smiled slightly in relief, the slight resemblance to Petunia the woman held, fading. “I will be leading you into The Great Hall where you will be sorted into your houses. So…” She trailed off slightly, “I suggest you smarten up a bit.” She finished, her eyes landing on everyone of their faces at least once as she spoke, eyes deliberately directed at Harry’s hair when they landed on him. He cowered slightly, and attempted feebly to flatten his hair somewhat, a small blush touching his cheeks. 

McGonagall stood there silently for a few more minutes with her arms crossed sternly and the first years watched her in anticipation.  Finally, she motioned for them to follow, and turned around and began to walk away briskly. The students followed hastily, not wanting to be left behind.  Harry, Draco, Pansy, and Blaise looked at each other and grinned, practically bouncing up and down in excitement as they walked. 

They reached two large doors which were held open by McGonagall and another creepy looking man who had a cat by his side. The first years shuffled in anxiously, and gathered at the beginning of the loud great Hall and stood in a huge crowd. McGonagall told them to stay there once they all were in and headed up to a front table with a bunch of adults sitting at it. Harry tensed, overwhelmed by the large amount of people. They were all talking, he could see, and wondered how he would ever be able to survive in this school. He wouldn't be able to understand most people when they spoke to him, or hear when someone came up behind him. He nervously ran his hand up and down his left arm in nervousness. 

A hand was placed on Harry's shoulder, and he looked up, startled, tensing in fear and recoiling. He was braced for impact, the instinct the Dursleys implanted in him not going away anytime soon. Draco quickly jerked his hand away, and looked both apologetic and worried.    
When Draco saw that Harry was still watching him, he spoke. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Are you okay?”  
When Harry read those words on his lips, he gradually unwound himself, before speaking again. “I'm okay. And you didn't do anything wrong, it was my fault. I overreacted.”  
Draco gave him a small smile. “Okay. Um, I was going to say that they're going to be calling our names soon, they're in the L’s now, so I'll be going up any minute. When I sit down at the Slytherin table, keep your eyes on me and I'll gesture to you when they say your name. Whichever house you're sorted into, I'll still be your friend, even if you're a Gryffindor. Remember that.”

Harry smiled, eyes getting slightly glassy from how amazing it was to have a friend. “Thank you Draco. I-” Harry didn't get to finish his sentence before Draco’s head suddenly shot up towards the front and he turned around and gave him an apologetic look. 

“My turn.” He said and Harry nodded at him just before Draco quickly walked up to the front and sat down on the rickety old chair.  
Harry watched as the battered old pointed sorting hat was placed on his friend's head (he knew what it was called because Draco had told him on the train). It was on there for only a second before some of its folds moved, and it was quickly removed from his head and Draco walked over to a table that was obviously clapping.  
Draco turned to him and gave him a wave, to which Harry grinned and waved back. Harry made sure to keep his eyes on Draco when Draco looked away, to make sure he would be able to see when he signaled. 

A minute or two later, Draco suddenly looked up at Harry and pointed to the front. Harry gave a quick once over at the people left around him in nervousness, and realized in an afterthought that he hadn’t noticed Pansy get sorted. He caught the eye of Blaise, who gave him a small smile, and emerged from the group and made his way to the front. He walked up the small round of steps that led him up to the small stage and sat on the chair that he was meant to sit on to get sorted. He didn’t bother to look up at McGonagall to see if she had spoken to him, and jerked slightly when the big, floppy hat was placed on his head. But no, it wasn’t just because it was placed on his head that he jerked, it was because the hat had spoke to him, and _he could actually hear it._  


_‘Ooo, a tough one I see, not a bad mind either...deaf...but not born that way...hmmm...interesting…’ the sorting hat said._  
     
“Why can I hear you?” Harry whispered, voice quivering slightly.  
     
_‘I’m in your mind, you’re not hearing with your ears but with your head.’_  
    
  Harry frowned slightly in disappointment. “Okay,” He continued to whisper, “Umm, can you please put me in a house that is not super you know, um ‘loud’.” Harry finished, slightly afraid that he would do the exact opposite.  
    The sorting hat chuckled in his head. _‘Ahh, very well, I know just where to put you, I see you already have friends there as well…’_  
     
“SLYTHERIN!” the sorting hat yelled triumphantly, making sure to say it mentally in Harry’s head as well.  
     
Harry stood up, grinning, and made his way to the spot Draco had saved at the Slytherin table.


	3. Stares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry that this took me so long to post. I've been so busy with school, and in the free time I do have I just couldn't bring myself to write. I hope you can forgive me...
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter! :)  
> -Moony

What Harry had failed to notice at first after his sorting however, was the fact that everyone except for his friends (whom had clapped wildly at his sorting) had all stilled the moment he was sorted, and were staring at him in shock. Even all of the professors were giving him the same surprised expression, and he felt extremely uncomfortable.

Harry turned his attention from his gawking audience to Draco, looking at him in confusion. “Um, why are they all staring at me?” He could feel the slight waver in his voice.

Draco quickly gave the room a once over, before looking back at him. “They all expected you to be in Gryffindor. Your mother and father were in Gryffindor, and from what I understand, so were every one of your ancestors.”

Harry tightly pressed his lips together and grit his teeth. He didn't even know these people and these people didn't know him. So who were they to make assumptions about him based on other people that he didn't even know? “These people don't even know me, how dare they pretend that they do.” He said angrily, though still managing to say it in his usual soft spoken voice.

Draco looked at him sympathetically. “That's what people do, especially when your famous. Even me, though I'm not as famous as you. They judge me by my last name, because they think that my family did something that they didn't. Not just me though, they judge the whole of Slytherin House because we have an “evil history.” 

Harry lost his anger practically the moment it was there. Now he had questions, so many of them. He ended up deciding on one he wanted to ask first. “What do they think your family did?”

Draco glanced at the people in the great Hall, before deciding that they were listening to them. “I'll tell you everything I know when we get into the common room later.”

He was relieved that he hadn’t just shot down his question all together, like he was so used to happening at the Dursleys’, and nodded.

Harry tensed when an arm brushed against his shoulder, telling him that someone had sat down next to him. He jerked his head around with wide eyes to see who it was and if he was in trouble. He sagged in relief, realizing it was Blaise. “Hey Blaise.” He greeted, giving him a small smile.

Balise gave him a warm smile, attempting to reassure him after frightening him. “Hey Harry, you gave the Great Hall a bit of a shock with your sorting ‘ey?” he said, and the way he shock told Harry he was laughing.

He laughed a little to, deciding that he definitely liked Blaise. “Seems like it, I think quite frankly that where I’m sorted is none of their business. But you know, famous and all.” Harry knew the last bit of what was supposed to have a joking tone, held a little bit of resentment, he could feel it.

Blaise raised an eyebrow at him. “You really don't like your fame, do you?”

Harry shook his head vigorously. “No, not at all. As you know, I didn't even know I was a wizard until about a month ago, and I hate when a ton of attention is focused on me when I can't even hear the people."

Blaise looked at him sympathetically. “Out of all the houses, your in the one that people in it can relate to you most. We've all got a bit of history, as I'm sure Draco here has told you.” He finished the last bit giving Draco a slight nod.

Harry looked over to Draco at his nod and gave him a small smile, before looking back at the rest of the Great Hall. People weren’t blatantly staring at him anymore and were more pointing and clearly whispering to each other at him. Harry was shocked when the majority of them suddenly started down at their table like it was the most interesting thing in the world, and looked over at Draco and Blaise. He smiled slightly when he saw that the two of them, as well as Pansy and a few other nearby Slytherins (whom had apparently, to his bewilderment) taken a liking to him, giving them terrible death glares.

He made a deliberate point to make eye contact with each glaring person and give them an appreciative look. When he met Pansy's eyes, he instantly felt bad because he hadn’t talked to her much since he sat down. He opened his mouth and was just about to strike up a conversation before he felt Draco tap his shoulder. He looked over at him with a questioning look.

”Dumbledore’s speaking.” Draco answered pointing to the front of the Hall where the sorting ceremony took place.

Harry of course couldn't read his lips to understand what he was saying from the distance he was away from him, and deduced that he wouldn't be able to anyway because of the long white beard the Headmaster was sporting. So, he instead took to letting his eyes roam across the teachers table. When they landed on a strange looking teacher wearing a purple turban, Harry suddenly felt a sharp pain in the lightning bolt scar that rested on his forehead. He gently but subtly rubbed it, smashing down the suspicious feeling he had for now, before his eyes landed on a teacher two seats down from the purple turban wearing teacher. It just so happened, that this particular teacher had his eyes on him. The teacher had dark, almost greasy hair, a crooked nose, and had on black robes. The teacher surprisingly didn't look at him with the malice that adults and the majority of the Great Hall were showing him. He was only looking at him in extreme curiosity. Harry frowned in confusion.

He looked back at Dumbledore and noticed that he was moving to sit back down, so he turned back to his table. Harry stared in complete shock at the previously empty table. On the table, was the most food he had ever seen in his life, as well as a few he previously hadn't even know had existed. He looked around his table, and noticed that none of the people sitting around him seemed to think it was odd, so he shrugged the magically appearing food off. He was going to sit and wait until everyone finished, and if there was anything left when they did, he would eat then.

He looked up when Draco slightly nudged him. “Why aren't you eating? You must be starving.” Draco asked in confusion.

Harry blinked at him with wide eyes. “You mean I can eat _with_ you?” He felt his voice crack.

Draco looked at him worriedly. “Um, yeah. When else would you eat?”

This was all the go ahead Harry needed to get his own small portion of the large amount of food around him and start eating.

Draco continued eating as well, but kept sending him worried glances every now and then. They finished eating, and a few minutes afterwards, a person called a Prefect led them out of the Hall.

They walked down some winding staircases and into a darker, grey stone, and picture covered area. They walked a little bit further down the area, until they were led to a moving portrait with a stern looking man. The Prefect said something to the portrait, and then it swung wide open and they were led into a cozy, green coated room.

The Prefect finally looked directly at them, so Harry was a able to understand the next thing they said. “Students, this is Slytherin common room, which alongside your dorms and your classrooms, will be your home for the next seven years (excluding Holidays of course).”

Harry didn't, _couldn’t,_ read his lips anymore after that. Because, it had finally hit him that he wouldn't have to be at the Dursleys’ nine months out of the year. He could potentially, for the first time, have a real home with real friends.


	4. The Self-Writing Quill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda just a filler chapter. I planned on having them go to their classes for the first time, but that didn't end up happening. I wanted to include where Severus stood so far and include a gesture from him to show that he's a good person. 
> 
> So, the beginning of the chapter is in third person Severus' POV and then switches back to Harry and Draco's third person POV.

After the feast, Severus went to his office to finish up some things before classes. But, as he started the prepare the lesson for the next day, his thoughts strayed back to a curious James Potter look-alike.

Dumbledore had said the boy was deaf, but he seemed to converse easily with his new friends. Though, he had learned not to trust Dumbledore. Not only that, but he was sorted into Slytherin of all places. Severus had originally expected him to be an exact copy of his father, all arrogance and foolishness. But, it was beginning to dawn on him that that was not the case, and he was wrong to have judged him without having met him first.

He mentally chastised himself for foolishly not considering that he may have inherited Lily's traits. Lily was the boys mother, and though he may look like James, he did have her eyes.

Severus wasn't entirely going to rule out him still having some of Potter Sr.’s… oh so charming qualities, however, and planned to keep on his guard around Lily's son until he was positive that wasn't the case. He had a hunch that it wasn't, and his hunches usually weren't wrong.

There was something unusual about the boy though, besides the obvious. He had noticed at dinner that the boy was shocked when the food had appeared. Not only that, but he had to be seemingly coaxed into eating when he was clearly starving. If Severus didn't know any better, he would question what kind of home life the boy had.

Putting that thought aside (for now at least), he wanted to anonymously give him something as an apology for judging him too soon, even though he didn't know he had. Severus had had a particular item for a while, and thought that the boy would have a good use for it.

He wrapped it up, deciding to include a small anonymous note. He then gave it to a house elf, telling it to set it at the foot of the young Potter’s bed.

With a sigh, Severus set his things to the side once the house elf had disappeared and decided to head to his rooms. He’d had plenty of revelations for one day.

***

Harry and Draco didn't go to bed right away once they reached their dorm room. They'd found out that because of Slytherin’s smaller amount of people than the rest of the houses, that there would be two people per dorm room, and that he and Draco were sharing a room. They also found out that Blaise was rooming with Theodore Nott and that Pansy was rooming with Millicent Bulstrode.

But, finding all of this out wasn't why Harry and Draco didn't go to bed right away. Harry made sure to ask Draco about everything he had missed the adults saying and for explanations of certain things.

In turn, Draco tentatively asked him why he didn't have any school things, other than his wand. Harry had turned him down politely at his question, and told him that he didn't want to talk about it yet. Draco reluctantly accepted this, and let the subject drop for now. He would get him to tell him eventually, when he trusted him more. He wanted to do what he could to help him.

They went to bed after that, because Harry's denial of answering his question had left a slight awkwardness in the conversation and before they knew it, it was morning.

Harry got up, and then was devastatingly reminded of the fact that he didn't have a toothbrush or a fresh change of clothes. He sighed, and just picked the robes Draco lent him back up and put them on, figuring that he wouldn't mind if he wore them again. He then, as disgusting as it was, washed his mouth out with soap and water in the bathroom sink, before going back out to see Draco was mostly ready as well.

”Morning Draco.” He greeted shyly.

”Good morning.” Draco greeted back, smiling.

Draco made a face like he was about to say something else, but before he could, something out of the corner of Harry's eye caught his attention.

There was a fairly small box sitting at the end of his bed with nothing on the outside, save for a small green bow on top. Harry frowned and walked over an picked it up,thinking that it surely wasn't for him. He figured he would open it to see if it had a note inside saying who it was for so he could be sure that they got it. There was a note, so he scanned it for a name, and was in complete shock when he found his own. There was no way someone had gotten _him_ something, was there? And if they had, who would give him anything. Before he questioned any further, he wanted to fully read through the note.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I thought maybe this might be of good use for you, so you could understand your lessons-- considering the circumstances._

_Use it well._

Harry couldn't believe someone would give him anything. He had to force back his tears of joy so that he could actually see what the gift was.

Inside of the box, was a quill and a piece of parchment. He picked them both up and found another note underneath, with the words _’self-writing quill’_ written on it.

That was the moment the tears finally fell. This was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for him, and he couldn't even thank them because they hadn't left a name.

Through the whole interaction with the box, Harry hadn't noticed Draco watching him. So, when he started crying Draco was alarmed and came over and tapped Harry on the shoulder.

Harry quickly turned his head to look at him and quickly wiped away his tears. “Sorry,” Harry started worriedly, “I know boys aren't supposed to cry, Uncle Vernon says so. It won't happen again.”

Draco’s eyes widen slightly. He may be 11, but he knows that this is not normal behavior and that something is very wrong with Harry's homelife. “No, no Harry, it's okay. You can cry if you want to cry, whatever your uncle said is wrong. I just wanted to know if you were okay, and what made you so upset, I was never going to yell at you.”

Harry frowned. If his uncle was wrong about this, then what else was he wrong about? Instead of questioning Draco further, he mentally reminded himself of the gift he received, and decided show it to him.

“The note I got says it says it's a self writing quill. I assume it reacts to voices so then it will write down what people say so I can understand my lessons.” He explained when Draco gave him a questioning look, enthusiasm clear in his ever quiet voice.

Draco gave him a small smile. “Does it say who it's from?”

Harry frowned. “No, it's anonymous. I wish I knew who it was so I could thank them.”

Draco frowned, slightly suspicious now. “Can I see the notes?”

Harry frowned at the look on his face, before silently grabbing the notes and handing them to him.

Draco took them, and quickly skimmed through them. He raised his eyebrows as he recognized the handwriting. He would recognize the flowing handwriting anywhere from the many letters his godfather had sent him over the years.

He looked back to Harry, giving him a bright smile. “I know who sent you that.”

Harry looked at him like he had just told him the single most important thing in the world. “Who?”

Draco chuckled slightly at his enthusiasm. “My godfather and our head of house, Severus Snape.”

Harry continued to smile at him. “Do you think you can bring me to him soon so I can thank him? I've only gotten one gift in my life and I-” He broke off, a pained expression taking over his face. “Let's just say that didn't end well for me. I want to make sure this one does.”

Draco was growing more and more worried about Harry and his home life the more he found out about him. He decided right then that he was going to express his concerns to his godfather after their first potions class. “Of course I will, I can take you to him before he leaves the Great Hall after breakfast.”

Harry smiled at him again. “Thank you.”

”Your welcome, it's really no problem.” Draco gave a gesture of waving away his thanks. “Speaking of breakfast though, we need to go before it ends.”

Harry nodded, so Draco gathered his things and they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was okay, I know it wasn't the best. 
> 
> Let me know what you think so far, or if you have any questions or concerns. 
> 
> Thank you so much for your continued support! :) 
> 
> -Moony


	5. Classes Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, long time no see...  
> Okaay, so, I am so sorry that it took me this long to update! I had a whole bunch of homework and then finals when school was in, and the summer came and I kept getting distracted by a million different things. I also suffered from writers block with this story for a bit and I'm learning how to drive and it's just been a lot. I hope you can forgive me...
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with me if you've read to this point and I really hope that you enjoy this chapter!

The raven and blond haired boys made it to the Great Hall and sat across from Pansy and Blaise at the Slytherin table, in about the same spots they were the night before. Harry smiled at them shyly in greeting, and Draco started going into the story of how Harry had found the gift from Snape and that was why they were late.

”Its strange that he would do something like that isn't it?” Blaise asked him frowning in confusion, once he had finished the story.

Draco thought for moment, before his eyes widened with understanding. “I think I remember him telling me once that he was best friends with Harry's mother when they were children. Maybe he thought that she could be dominant in his personality instead of his father, who its well known he had a rivalry with.”

Harry’s eyes widened in wonder and hope. “He knew my parents?” He asked before he could stop himself and then a look of fear crossed his face. “Sorry, Aunt Petunia says never to ask questions, especially about my parents.”

Pansy’s eyes softened and after making sure he was looking at her, spoke softly. “You can ask as many questions as you want, especially about your parents, here. What your aunt says does not hold up while you’re at Hogwarts.” She paused and at his hopeful expression returning, decided to continue. “And it seems that he did. I'm sure most of the staff here knew them, maybe you could ask them about what they were like later.”

Harry gave her a soft, shy smile. “You think so?”

Pansy gave him a similar smile, though it lacked shyness. “I know so. I think they would all love to tell you about your parents.”

Draco was smiling through the whole exchange between his friends, though he was even more worried about Harry now, but he grinned hugely at the joy filled expression on Harry’s face. Even in the short time he had known him, he knew that the expression didn't grace him often.

”Thank you.” Harry managed, though it can out even quieter than normal. He couldn't express how grateful he was to his new friends, and to Professor Snape. He had never thought that he would be given the chance to be happy, that he deserved to be happy. That he deserved things like gifts and friends, and that people could even stand to be around a freak like him, because that was always what his aunt and uncle had always told him. He just hoped with all that he had in him that they wouldn't decide that he wasn't worth it anytime soon and prove his relatives right.

Pansy gave him a small and sincere smile. “You are absolutely welcome.” She had to resist the urge to tell him he had no need to thank her, because she had a feeling it wouldn't bode well.

After that, the trios conversation moved on to lighter topics and they each learned a little more about each other (though Harry was doing most of the learning) and they received their timetables from the prefects.

”Looks like we have all the same classes.” Draco said with a smile to his three friends.

Harry smiled and then looked at Blaise (who whooped), and Pansy (who just smiled), and motioned for the three of him to follow him out of the Great Hall so they could head to their first class, which was History Of Magic with Professor Binns.

Blaise’s usually constant smile turned into a frown as they followed Draco there (because he had the map) and he voiced his concerns. “Every single adult I've spoken too about Hogwarts has said that this is the dullest class. I mean, Binns is a ghost and he's bound to be tired of his job.”

Draco shrugged. “Maybe we'll be surprised.”

Blaise gave him a look that clearly told him that he doubted it, but he just sighed and dropped it as they walked into the classroom. 

When they entered the room, they were automatically bombarded with the sent of old books, standing out to Harry the most with his heightened sense of smell. As they looked around, the sent made since as there were books apon book lining every available wall in the room (save the one that has the door and a small area where the chalkboard was). Weird as it was, Harry kinda felt a bit at home in the classroom, reminded of the many times he had snuck away to read in the Library that was a couple blocks away from the Dursleys’. 

The desks in the room each sat two people, so Pansy and Blaise sat together in one and Draco and Harry sat in another. Harry stared at Professor Binns in awe, still unable to believe that he was seeing an actual ghost and that they actually existed. He shook himself and carefully shifted his new quill pieces the couple pieces of parchment Draco and Professor Snape had given him on the table so it was lined up to his liking. He had to stop himself from asking his new history professor a billion questions about what it was like being a ghost and how he liked teaching the subject that he was. 

He looked up when Draco tapped him on his shoulder. “You seem deep in thought, what’s on your mind?”

Harry was at a loss about how his new friend could already read him so easily. “I...just...um...its nothing.” He stuttered. ‘Questions are annoying, I’m not allowed to ask questions. Aunt and Uncle said so.’ He thought to himself.

Draco frowned, but couldn't push the question further because class had started and Binns began speaking. 

“Okay class, I am Professor Binns and you are going to be learning the History Of Magic…” he had a dull voice that made everyone but Harry automatically zone out.

Harry was looking from the professor to the charmed quill and parchment in rapt attention the entire time and walked out of the class with a smile. 

Pansy, Blaise, and Draco were looking at him in astonishment as they walked to Charms. “You actually enjoyed that?” Braise asked him with raised eyebrows.

Harry frowned. “Yeah, why? Is that weird?’ 

Draco spoke before Blaise could, sensing that it was best that he was the one to answer him. “No, not weird. Just different is all, a good different. That way at least one of us will be able to have notes for that class and be able to make sure the rest of us don't fall behind.”

Harry grinned and it lit up his eyes. He had the kind of grin that you couldn't help but smile back at and want to see more often. “I’d love to be able to help you guys. You have been so nice to me so far and I just want to be able to give something back to you.”

“You don't have to give us anything Har, we want to be nice to you because we want you to be our friend.” Pansy reassured with a smile.

And, though Harry was having a hard time keeping up with reading all of their lips and figuring out who was speaking, thought it was one-hundred percent worth it to be able to ‘hear' what his friends were saying. “Thank you.” He told them with a million different emotions in his velvet voice that only he couldn't hear. 

They waved away his thanks and sat at the four person desks at the charms classroom once they arrived there. They didn't really learn much of anything in that class, as it was the first day so they just went over the syllabus. 

They went to lunch and then transfiguration, which they all thought was going to be interesting. They were proven correct when they were given a briefing over all of the amazing things they were going to learn that year and few things they were going to learn in the next years. Things like changing a mouse into a goblet, a beetle into a button, and a lot more complicated charms. The most interesting however, was the animagus charm that they were told was very difficult. It entailed a person turning themselves into their inner animal via a very complicated process. 

They all left the class with a smile on their faces, and headed to potions, which was their final class for the day. Harry, Pansy, Blaise, and Draco were all looking forward to it the most and so eagerly divided up into the same pairs they had in History Of Magic.

They didn't speak as they waited for Professor Snape to arrive, knowing from the other students that he always arrived early and hated students speaking in his class out of turn. It was a really good thing that they arrived as early as they did.

Harry watched with bated breath as the teacher walked into the room, black road billowing dramatically behind him. “There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. I will teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, ensnare the senses, and even put a stopper in death--if you aren't as big of dunderheads that I usually have to teach. There are many things that one can do with ingredients and the beauty of a simmering cauldron.” the bespectacled boy was very glad that the man had given him the self-writing quill for the millionth time that day, as the teacher was at too awkward of an angle for him to read his lips. 

The entire class (including even most of the Gryffindors that they had the class with) were staring at him in rapt attention, sitting on the edge of their seats in anticipation for what the professor was going to do next. After a moment of silence and him just surveying the room, his eyes landed on him. “Potter! Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?”

Harry froze in fear at being addressed, but luckily was able to read his lips at the better angle and didn't need to look down. He only wished that he knew the answer to the question he was asking. “I-I don't kn-know sir.” he winced as he felt his voice stutter.

Snape’s eyes narrowed slightly. “Very well. Where would I look if you told me to find a bezoar?”

Harry turned his expression into one of unfeeling, which was much more familiar to him than it should have been. “I don't know sir.”

Snape gave a long suffering sigh that Harry of course couldn't hear, and looked about to continue before he saw to look on Draco’s face. His godson was giving him a glare that would have given The Dark Lord a run for his money. And, Snape admitted to himself, he wholeheartedly deserved it. He had promised himself he would give the boy a chance for Lily’s sake.

The Professor stopped the interrogation and instead decided to explain what the answers were. “For your information, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so potent it is known as The Draught Of The Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and will save you from most poisons.” 

The man eyed the class again. “Well, why aren't you all copying this down?” he asked in a chilly voice and everyone but Harry hastily scrambled for a quill and began taking notes.

Harry was staring intently down at the price of parchment and the writing quill and looking anywhere but at his head of house, while Draco continued to give him the same death glare.

Snape admitted to himself that he felt a little guilty, and resigned himself to keeping the two boys after class long enough to apologize to Harry and maybe find out some information about Harry’s deafness. He had done some personal research into the Evans and Potter family lines to find out if there was any history of deafness that ran in the families, but he hadn't found one case in their entire recorded history. It made him wonder…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and feel free to leave me some constructive criticism! 
> 
> (Also if you care, I am also starting another fic that's probably going to be a series called Harry Potter and The Obviously Creepy Professor and the first chapter to that is up, it would mean a lot to me if you read it to!)
> 
> -Moony394 :)


	6. The Conversation

The bell signaling the end of the class sounded, and Draco and Harry started to gather their things so they could head out of the room.

“Malfoy, Potter, stay after class.” Snape said, giving his godson a pointed look, one that clearly told him to tell Harry what he had said because he wasn't looking.

Draco did just that, shooting the professor another glare. They waited for the rest of the class to file out of the classroom, before walking up to Professor Snape's desk, Draco with a question in his eyes and Harry with slight fear in his.

“Why don't we go sit in my office?” Snape suggested, figuring that the conversation would go better if they could speak in private and they could sit in more comfortable chairs in front of his desk.

Draco pressed his lips into a thin line, but nodded. He looked over at Harry as they followed Snape and wished he could touch him to comfort him, but from the few times he'd tried he learned that it would have to opposite effect. 

They sat down in the two armchairs in front of his desk, while Snape sat in the desk, looking at him in anticipation. 

Harry abruptly remembered his new friends telling him that it was okay to ask questions and that his aunt and uncle were wrong about that, and gathered up all his courage. “Why are we here, Professor? Did I do something wrong?”

Snape’s normally cold, hard eyes softened at the shy boy’s soft and polite tone, further proving to him that this boy was very unlike his father. “No, nothing of the sort. I actually, wanted to-” he cleared his throat, “apologize for being very rude during class today, it was wrong of me.”

Harry looked at him in complete shock, normally fairly well kept mask falling from his face. An adult was apologizing to him for something? He couldn’t believe what he was ‘hearing’. 

Draco was also mildly surprised--his godfather didn’t apologize to people often.

“You- you’re apologizing to me?” 

Severus was really, really, beginning to question what the boy’s homelife was like if he was that shocked over an apology. “Of course, I have wronged you so therefore I have apologized.”

Harry frowned, confused now. “Uncle Vernon says that I am very stupid and that I deserve to be punished if I don’t know something. You aren’t going to punish me?”

Draco and Severus shared a very concerned look, and all pretence of the boy being like his father faded entirely. “No, Harry, I am absolutely not going to punish you.” 

He looked slightly unconvinced, but he didn’t say anything further.

Snape sat in contemplative silence for a moment, burying his anger at the little boys relatives for the moment and Draco ended up being the one who spoke up next. “Harry doesn’t have any school things, Severus.”

Severus had to work harder to shove his anger back as he looked at Harry, who didn’t have any idea what Draco said and was fidgeting nervously.

"Is this true Harry? Do you not have any school things? I had thought that Headmaster Dumbledore sent someone to take you to get them." Severus already had a feeling that he knew gist of what had happened, but he wanted to see if he could get the boy to tell him himself.

Harry glanced at Draco, giving him such a look of betrayal that it almost brought the blond to tears, before looking back at the professor.

He had no idea what to say. Did he tell them the truth? Or did he lie? The Dursleys had always said that if he told anyone about their punishments that he would get one worse than he had ever had before. But, his new friends had said that some of the things the Dursleys had said were wrong, so maybe they were about this too? The Professor might be angry with him for being a freak and getting his stuff destroyed...

He was saved from further contemplation when Snape spoke again. "I won't be angry, I promise. I just want to find out what happened so I can help you get you some new school things."

Harry pressed his lips together as he thought for another moment. This man had said that he wouldn't be angry...truth it is. "My aunt and uncle burned them because I am a very bad boy and I don't deserve things like those.” He looked down at his feet as he said this, voice faint and barely audible, before looking up so he could see what the professor said next. _‘He’s probably going to hate me now.’_ he thought, _‘And I'll probably get kicked out and thrown back to the Dursley’s because I'm a freak.’_

It was almost impossible for Snape to fight back his anger. How _dare_ they do that to Lily’s child! How could Petunia do that to her own sister’s son?! And, Severus thought, if they had done that, what else have they put the poor child through? 

Right now though, he had to start out with reassuring the child before him, then he could possibly consider seeing if he could convince him to take a trip down to Madame Pomfrey's with him. There, they could assess what further damage had been done to him. “Firstly, young man, you absolutely deserved those those things and your relatives shouldn't have done that. Secondly, I will see to it that you get some new supplies and make sure that they don't fall into your aunt and uncle's hands.” Somewhere, in the very back of the man's mind, he noted that he was going very soft for the boy with Lily's eyes, very quickly.

Harry looked at the man in shock. He wasn't angry that he was the freak who had gotten his things destroyed by his relatives because he was bad? That didn't make any since. “Y-your getting me n-new supplies? But I don't deserve them.”

“Yes you do.” Snape said, leaving it at that for the moment. He didn't think he would be able to say anything more for a few minutes while he reigned in his anger at the shy boy’s awful so called ‘family.’

Draco, from where he had been sitting in silence for the last few minutes, decided to speak. He knew that Harry wasn't particularly happy with him at the moment, but maybe he would forgive him because Severus had taken it so well. He lightly tapped the still shocked boy on the shoulder to get his attention, and he definitely did not like the slight flinch his friend did.

“Hey, I'm sorry I told him. I just thought that he could help and I wanted you to be able to have what you need.” The blond said, giving him a worried look.

Harry sighed, and gave him a weak smile. “Its okay, I understand.” He couldn't be mad at his friends, especially when said friends intentions had been in the right place.

Draco sagged into his chair slightly in relief, glad that he wasn't mad at him. He didn't know what he would have done if Harry hated him for telling Severus. He already cared so much for him so quickly and wanted to stop all bad things from happening to him or around him. “I'm so glad you're not angry with me.” He said with a relieved smile.

Harry gave him his first large and sincere smile of the afternoon. He was overjoyed at the thought that his opinion mattered to someone for once.

Draco smiled a large smile back, before motioning back to the professor. “He wants to talk to you again really quick. He told me to get your attention.”

Harry nodded, turning nervously back to Snape.

“Okay, Harry. I am going to put in an order for some school things for you, so you will have them by Wednesday. I assume you need school robes as well?” Snape asked softly, though he knew the boy couldn't hear.

Harry nodded sheepishly, looking embarrassed. “Yes sir.”

He nodded. “Very well. I will put in an order for those as well. Anything else?”

Harry looked at Draco, slight fear in his eyes. Was this a test? Was Professor Snape going to think him greedy if he asked for a pair of pajamas or a toothbrush?

Somehow, Draco just _knew_ exactly what he was going to say. “He needs a pair of pajamas, a toothbrush, and at least one casual outfit for the weekends.”

Harry didn't even know how he had known he didn't have a toothbrush, he thought he was careful about hiding that fact. He looked at the professor with frightened eyes as he awaited the man's reaction.

Snape kept his face blank, but inside he was seething about the fact that Harry didn't even have a _toothbrush._ He knew then, just the start of what he had to do. “Draco, I'm going to call your father in a bit and see if he and Narcissa might take you and Harry shopping this weekend. I will make sure that you are let out of school.”

Draco nodded, while Harry just looked on in shock. He thought he was going to get scolded for being greedy.

“Thank you.” He said, close to tears and not knowing how else to for words for how grateful he was.

Snape’s normally steely eyes softened. “You’re welcome.” He figured saying that he didn't need to thank him wouldn't go over well just yet. “Also Harry, I was wondering if you would mind coming to Madam Pomfrey's with me for a quick check up.”

“Okay.” He said softly, putting on a calm face. But, inside, he was panicking. He already knew Madam Pomfrey was the nurse at Hogwarts and had already figured that he would just have to avoid going there. But now he couldn't and was afraid that they were going to find out what a freak he was. His aunt and uncle would kill him if someone else knew. 

He didn't want to disappoint the man who was helping him so much though, so he followed him in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I meant to finish this earlier and then inspiration left and I went camping for a week and life got in the way. Anyway, it's finished now and so here it was. I am sorry about the fact that this wasn't the best chapter, but a lot of revelations about Harry for Sev happened. (I may or may not have felt monumentous joy when he called Harry Harry for the first time.)
> 
> I was also wondering, should I make this into a series of separate books or should I combine it all into the one? 
> 
> Well, as always, thank you so much for reading!
> 
> -Moony394 :)


	7. The Hospital Wing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, sorry its been two months since I've updated. I think it's been established that I will never be able to have a concrete update schedule at this point lol.  
> I started school up in August, and I've been slammed with homework ever since, so I haven't really had a chance to work on this for a while.
> 
> This chapter is probably a little shorter than normal, and I'm sorry for that. I wasn't feeling very inspired today as I was writing it and I just wanted to finish it. 
> 
> Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Harry wrung his hands together in nervousness as they walked through the doors of the hospital wing. All he could think about the entire way there was about what they were going to find. His aunt and uncle were going to murder him when they sent him back for his freakishness. 

He watched in anticipation as Professor Snape talked to a stern looking woman with slightly greying hair pulled back into a bun that he could only assume was Madam Pomfrey. He was at an angle where he could easily read both of their lips, so he watched them carefully.

“Poppy, do you have the time to give Harry here a quick check up?” Snape asked.

Pomfrey furrowed her brows together in concern. For Severus Snape to come to her on the first day of classes with his old best friend and rivals son, asking for a checkup for the boy, things couldn't be good. “Of course.” She agreed automatically, turning to look at said boy. 

It immediately became apparent to her why Severus had brought him to her. He was far, far to skinny and short for his age and his cheeks that should still be slightly pudgy with youth, were hollow and sunken in. He was slightly paler than he should have been, his skin an almost sickly color and with dark circles under his eyes. All of the signs pointed very strongly towards severe Malnutrition, and she had a strong, horrible feeling that it wasn't the only terrible thing the poor child suffered from. 

Harry shifted nervously under Poppy’s asessive gaze. “Hello Ma’am.” He greeted respectively, hoping that it would stop her prying eyes.

Poppy mentally shook herself, her heart clenching at the little Indian boy’s politeness. “Hello Harry, Professor Snape said that you came here for a checkup?” 

“Yes ma’am.” Harry agreed timidly, his voice going even softer than normal.

“Okay, follow me over to one of the beds and I'll start do my examination.” Madame Pomfrey said with a smile, before turning around and heading over to a bed in the very far corner of the wing. It was right up against a wall.

Harry followed her as per her instruction, and sat down on the bed when she motioned for him to do so.

She got out her wand and pointed it at him, making Harry even more nervous. She must have sensed this, because she explained. “I'm just going to run a few diagnostic charms, don't worry Harry.”

He nodded and so she began doing intricate motions with her wand and muttering various spells. 

As she got further and further into spell casting, she frowned more and more. It made Harry increasingly nervous and he was fidgeting in his seat while she examined him.

“Severus, come here for a moment, would you?” Harry read from Pomfrey’s lips, genuine fear seeping into him at the look on her face. She looked a mixture of disgust, fear, and fury. He was certain she was going to send him back to the Dursleys’.

Severus came right over to her and she started to show him the report she got from her exam. They turned slightly away and appeared to be murmuring to each other, so he couldn't understand what they were saying.

Harry got more and more nervous as the minutes past and they were still discussing his report. 

Finally, they came back over to him, solemn looks on their faces. He tensed and braced himself for the words he was sure would come next.

Pomphrey was the first to speak. “Harry, have your Aunt and Uncle ever harmed you?”

Some of his resolve to not tell anyone went away slightly at the question. “N-no ma'am.” he lied anyway.

She pursed her lips and gave him a kind, coaxing look.

He decided to elaborate a little further, since she didn't seem angry or like she would throw him out just yet. He figured he could tell a few half truths. “My uncle will beat me when I am bad, and my aunt will yell at me when I don't cook dinner right. But it is always deserved--they say I am a very bad boy and bad boys have to be punished.” Harry bit his bottom lip after that to stop himself from saying anything more.

Poppy knew that he wasn't telling the whole truth, and she didn't want to not did she have the strength to push him further at the moment. The way he said the last sentence he said-- like it was ingrained into him… It hurt her to her soul.

Inside, Severus was angrier than words could detail, but he didn’t let any of that show on the surface. He didn't want to scare the clearly fragile and jumpy boy. So, he decided to ask one of the questions that had been nagging at him. “How are your aunt and uncle with their own son?”

This was the first time Professor Snape had spoken in a while, and Harry was very slightly surprised by it. He was also grateful that he had asked a seemingly innocent and simple question. “Dudley gets lots of attention and affection because he's not a freak like me.” his voice was even softer than usual.

Severus' eyes narrowed. "Oh really? What does Dudley do that makes him different from you?" How in the world could Dumbledore leave him with Petunia and her husband? He has hoped himself that they would treat him kindly because Lily was Petunia's sister... but he should have known better. He knew Lily would roll in her grave if he had even thought about putting him there, let alone actually doing it. As these thoughts crossed his mind, he steadily grew less and less shocked, and instead more and more angry. He knew Dumbledore was manipulative, but he didn't think he would go that far. He should have known better.

Harry was beginning to think that that was not as innocent a question as it seemed to be, judging by the professor's face. He didn't think he could really form words to answer his almost question, but he managed. "I misbehave and Dudley is a perfect angel." his voice came out slightly resentful, and he knew, that by the end of this, he was going to get into so much trouble at the Dursley's.

Poppy had heard bits and pieces of the conversation, and she did not like one bit of it. She was finally fully coherent, so she was able to form the words that she wanted to. She made sure she had the boy's attention before speaking. “Listen Harry, I have a few questions for you. I need you to be completely honest with me when you answer them, I promise that neither of us will be angry with you for your answers. Is that okay?”

Harry honestly didn't believe what he was reading from her lips. They weren't going to throw him out immediately? He couldn't believe it. But, rare hope krept inside of him, hope that he hardly ever saw. So, he decided to throw caution to the wind and and answer the nice ladies questions unfiltered. 

Having made his decision, he slowly nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight cliff hanger, it was the only place I could think of to leave it off! Don't kill me! 
> 
> My beta, Cheshiyre, hasn't had a chance to look over this yet, so please excuse any errors! 
> 
> \--Moony394


End file.
